Nocturne/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage *Be sure to hit your target with when you are ganking. It is instrumental in closing the distance and staying on your target. *Early and mid game, is a great way to pounce on an overextended opponent for an easy kill. Late game it becomes a useful dash during teamfights, ensuring that nobody can escape with low HP. * becomes more powerful with more map vision. His does not reveal the enemy champions, so you must have vision of them in order to dash to them. Because of this, getting s and placing them in the jungle and river is highly recommended. *If you don't want buy s,someone from your team can pick which synergy well with yours . * has great synergy with . You can either use the fear to ensure landing or hit them with first and use the speed boost to stick to your target and ensure the fear on them. *Enemy champions enclosing on you might not see in time. Use this for your advantage. *Using as an excellent tool to fend against two, it enables excellent surviving capabilities. * allows to jungle surprisingly well. Attack speed runes work well with this ability allowing the AoE damage and heal to occur more often. *Save your if you don't require it. It can be essential for surviving ganks or ganking others. ** A well timed can turn some fights in your favor. ** Keep in mind that can be more risky than , as it does not return Mana. It is excellent for ganking and preventing successful ganks, though. Choose wisely when to use it! * Even if you aren't near the fight, don't be afraid to use your to confuse and separate the other team. You will even get assists if your team gets kills from it. * Using during a teamfight in the jungle is extra powerful because the enemies outside of brush completely lose sight inside of it due to no shared sight. It can cause them to unknowingly split up in the confusion. Build Usage * Like with most melee champions, has great synergy with because of the Armor Penetration, Cooldown Reduction, and most notably the Attack speed and Movement speed active. * Combining a with his will allow to ignore two enemy abilities, greatly increasing his survivability. ** Be aware that activating while is up will cause both shields to pop when hit by an ability. ** Also, when the opposing uses everyone's will deactivate on your team. * A is a powerful item on a jungling . Grabbing it early features fine results. * Stacking Attack Damage benefits on all of his functions. ** On the contrary, has nearly no benefits from stacking Ability Power. It is highly adviced to avoid stacking it or hybrid items with it, like . * While is viable on , there are better ways to build him. Getting an early for example is way more benefiting. * can certainly use On-hit Effects like , but does not necessarily require them. They can be very useful on him, though. ** He can, however, take great advantage with items like , as he can achieve every impacting stat he requires. * Snowballing on with Items like are potent due his steady ganking, but can quickly backfire if played too suicidal. Choose wisely where to engage for kills. * players should limit their choice of boots to a small range: and and . Gameplay *While powerful in utility, is lacking in stats. Early survival items can boost his gameplay noticeably. *Being an incredible strong chaser having a delicacy in chasing, he is immediate focus in ganks. Take counter-measures whenever possible. ** It is likely that prepared enemies are quickly getting an to counter wards or to scout for . Prepare to counter them fast and properly as soon as possible. ** It's additional adviced besides countering enemy map control, to build a solid map control to surpise enemies with low Health by keeping accessible. *Enemies immediately prepare for being attacked as soon as clouds the screen. Use this to your advantage before reacting too hectic. * features Carry and Assassin skillsets. Therefore, grabbing some Attack Damage is recommended. * can jungle because of . Depending on Runes, a has the choice of starting with a (attack speed runes) or and 5x s (armor penetration runes). Recommended Builds Category:Champions Category:Champion Strategies